


Not to be Forgotten

by Rivulet027



Category: Torchwood, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Jack drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not to Be Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Torchwood or X-men. Neither is my toy box, I’m merely playing.  
> A/N: Written for a kissathon on miss_zedems LJ. I’ve wanted to write this since I saw that opening sequence in the movie. Thankfully reading azure_chaos responses to the ficathon finally gave me the inspiration I needed.

Not to be Forgotten:

Logan finds him in a bar, talking up the singer as she gets off stage. He hasn’t seen Jack since WWI. He still remembers the agony of holding him as he died, the shock when he came back to life. It shouldn’t have been so much of a shock considering his own healing abilities.

He watches for a moment, a flirty Jack is always fun to watch. He smirks and shakes his head, makes his way over and interrupts, “Captain now?”

Jack turns, grin wide, then wider. The singer is obviously forgotten, “You too?”

Logan nods and isn’t surprised when Jack has an arm around him and is suggesting they go for a walk. Logan can practically feel his body humming with need, remembering. The idle conversation, a guise of catching up doesn’t last long before Logan finds himself dragging Jack into the nearest alleyway and pinning him against the nearest wall, claiming his lips. Jack opens to him, pulls him closer. Their tongues dance. Logan pulls away, licks his lips.

Jack laughs, “Same rules as last time?”

“What do you think?” Logan growls as he takes a moment to breathe Jack in, he always smells so enticing. Then they’re kissing again and Logan knows that no matter how long he manages to live, no matter how many times they separate and come back to each other, no matter how many wars they fight he’ll never forget the feel of Jack’s lips against his.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble challenge #298 Anonymous

Until he woke up head whispering memories that were just out of reach Logan had been satisfied with his anonymous encounter.

The man had worn a greatcoat, but now Logan had the ghost of an image of him in another…a captain that had kissed him.

Their encounter now has threads of familiarity.

He remembers past kisses, past encounters. He remembers tender words. He remembers the man looking at him and asking, “How is your brother?”

He has a brother?

Logan touches his lips, “Jack.”

But is that his name or the name of the man who he’d just pushed away?


End file.
